I'm Pretty Average
by da Panda
Summary: When a Seed of Chaos is planted in Panda-chan's computer, the heroes you know and love appear out of Panda-chan's computer! They temporarily must live with her until the computer is fixed...what chaos will we find this time? BASED ON KAMICHAMA KARIN CHU!
1. Incidents

I'm Pretty Average 

**PLOT: What happens when Author Panda-Chan's latest Kamichama Karin fanfiction gets out of control and causes the characters in Chu you know and love to face Panda-chan's world? They go to her school, her favorite amusement park, the beach, the zoo, somewhere over the rainbow, school dances, and more! How bad could it get?**

CHAPTER ONE- Incidents… 

**--**

"Ugh…that math test was bull…" Panda-Chan (Real name Annie) sighed as she entered through the door into her humble house.

"MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! I'M HUNGRY! MAKE ME A SANDWICH! AND LEAVE OUT THE MUSTARD THIS TIME!" She called out to her female parental unit. There was no response, only her precious cat (and her only sane friend) Fuzzy meowing continuously. Panda-Chan groaned.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Panda-Chan shouted even louder. It took a good few minutes before she noticed a blue note on the kitchen table. She lifted the sticky note off of the wood and read it's neat cursive handwriting.

_Hi Sweetie!_

_I'm sorry this is so sudden, but; you have to be taking care of the house on your own for a few weeks. I'm on a business trip in Orlando, Daddy's in North Carolina hitting some golf balls with his pals, and Emily (username Hikaru-Chan13) is on a marching band trip to Disney World, so, please don't be too lonely. We'll be sure to call you back, you know the code… Make sure you feed the kitty, too! We love you; see you in a few weeks…_

_Mommy_

Panda-Chan stood there, dropping her precious iPod nano and stared blankly at the blue sticky note.

"OH, SO THEY JUST ABANDONED ME LIKE THAT!??!?!?!?!?" Panda-Chan's loud shouts were heard all over the streets, and a baby from outside began to cry while the neighbor's dogs barked viciously.

"Damn them! Thinking I'm some sort of lifeless puppet…" Panda-chan inhaled and exhaled deeply after her loud outburst. After a minute, she put a finger in the air…

"Wait a sec, if all three of them are gone…I have the house to myself…"

…

"I HAVE THE HOUSE TO MYSELF! HELLS YES!"

--

After ordering her fifteenth pizza turning on all the TVs in the house on the same channel and messing with her sister's love diary, Panda-chan finally got tired, as well as her cat who laid there beside her on the couch in the basement (What I call sometimes "The Realm"), Panda-chan burped loudly and laughed.

"Hey, Fuzzy Meow, let's watch your favorite movie!" Panda-chan flicked on the old, dusty VHS and on came "Cats". They were singing and dancing to the first song.

"_When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?" _Panda-Chan, badly, sang along. Fuzzy just rolled his eyes and went to sleep, not caring much about the film whatsoever.

"Hey, Fuzzy, I just had a genius idea for a new fanfiction! It's perfect! I should get to it right this instant!" Panda-Chan fell off the couch and smacked her head against the Guitar Hero III wireless guitar lying about randomly. Her forehead was slightly bleeding, but that didn't worry her. Fuzzy just rolled his eyes once more, muttered a meow which translated 'Freak' and went back to sleep as the film kept playing.

Panda-chan began typing her first chapter of a story about…blah…blah…Karin…blah…blah…Kazune…blah…Karasuma…blah…leeks …meowing dinosaurs…and other crap you would find in a Kamichama Karin fanfiction. Panda-chan also listened to her nano, the song "Otherworld" by the Black Mages. The story was genius, and Panda-chan knew she would get tons of reviews! Then…

"Hey, why did it freeze all of a sudden?" Panda-chan asked herself. The screen, in fact, did freeze up, but then, it started turning from a light pink, to a dark pink, to a deep purple/indigo…it started going wild. Then, the colors burst out everywhere in the room.

"OMG! THE APOCOLYPSE!" Panda-chan squealed loudly and hid under a thin sheet of orange tissue paper. She shut her eyes as everything went completely white. When she was brave enough to open one of her eyes, she grabbed a baseball bat and smacked a figure she saw out of the corner of her eye.

"BURGLARS! CHILD MOLESTERS! GET OUT, I SAY!" Panda-chan squealed ferociously at the figure.

"Panda-chan! Panda-chan! PANDA-CHAN! SETTLE DOWN, PLEASE!" Shouted a familiar voice. Panda-chan stopped mercilessly smacking the dark figure with the random baseball bat and looked up at Karin with her Chrono's clock in her hands. Kazune, Michiru, Suzune, Shi-chan, and the three god kittens were behind her.

"You guys! Yo!" Panda-chan said happily. She hugged Suzune first, since he was the cutest, and then moved to Kazune, Karin, Michi, and the four cats…but wait…where was Jin?

"Ouch…that was really mean…" Jin said weakly on the ground. He was the one being beaten up by Panda-chan mercilessly.

"Oops…sorry, Jin-kun!" Panda-chan said innocently. Jin rolled his yellow eyes but decided to forgive her when she hugged him.

"So, only the Kamichama Karin Chu characters, huh? Dang, I was looking forward to hugging Kazusa-chan!" The author said. She whispered a cuss word and kicked the carpet lightly because her favorite Kamichama Karin character was not in the scenery.

"Yeah, since the fanfiction you were writing earlier was about Kamichama Karin Chu." Kazune said. Panda-chan nodded, but gasped after, realizing something not good.

"My story! Did it die? Please, God, no!" Panda-chan pushed over the group of Chu characters and tried to turn on the computer…but the effect of Karin and the gang coming from the screen seemed to pull out an important wire that cause the device to turn on and stay on.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DIDN'T SAVE FIFTY PARAGRAPHS EARLIER!" The teenage author screamed sadly. She wept and sulked in her chair in gloom. "Why, oh why, oh why does this always happen to me?" Panda-chan sobbed.

"Um, don't be so upset…say, don't you get your shower at 8:30?" Michiru asked. Panda-chan looked up.

"That's not creepy…" Panda-chan said sarcastically. Michiru sighed.

"You told us that, smart one, remember?" Michiru replied. The author remembered then looked at the clock in the room.

"Crap! And Oprah's Big Give is coming on in thirty minutes!" Panda-chan squealed.

"Huh, is that a show you like? Do you watch it?" Kazune asked. The author stood up and looked back.

"No, I just say that to add some drama…for no stupid reason…" The author ran upstairs and turned on the water, she was gonna take a bath this time since she wanted some stress relieved off of her since her hard work of her novel was nothing but forgotten memory on a piece of technology.

"Hey, it looks like there's a seed of chaos in Panda-chan's computer!" Michiru said pointing out something purple glowing in the disk space of Panda-chan's computer. Jin looked closer.

"You're right! There is!"

"We should destroy it and put peace in the US!" Kazune said. "Karin, go for it." Karin stepped forward, letting go of little Suzune's hand, and took out her Chrono's clock once more.

"Leave it to me! LOVE ATTACK—…"

"SUCH A LAME ATTACK NAME, KARIN! SERIOUSLY, THE FLIPPING SAILOR SCOUTS CAN THINK OF BETTER CRAP THAN YOU CAN! I MEAN, LIKE IN THE ORIGINAL KAMICHAMA KARIN, GODDESS THUNDER? YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT? KAZUNE HAD LIKE "EGO SUM DEUS" AND KIRIKA HAD "TEREBRO NOX" AND YOU…YOU'RE ALL LIKE "OH, I KNOW, MY POWER WILL BE CALLED "GODDESS THUNDER", CUZ I'M A GODDESS AND I HAVE THUNDERY SHIT! GOOD FOR YOU! AND IT'S NOT EVEN THUNDER! IT'S –BLEEP-ING LIGHTNING! ANYWAY… BUT LOVE ATTACK, HOW LAME! I WOULD THINK OF SOMETHING COOL LIKE—…"

"Panda-chan, just take your bath!" Jin shouted angrily at the author for insulting his "goddess".

"Fine, be that way…God…" Panda-Chan shouted from the bathroom upstairs. There was a silence until Suzune grabbed Fuzzy and began stroking his head. Fuzzy didn't seem to care and just stood there, motionless, dazing off into la-la land.

"All right, let's try this again! No interruptions this time! LOVE ATTACK! HYA!" Karin shouted and the Chrono's clock let out a bright beam, triggering the seed of chaos. Unfortunately…it missed the seed completely, in fact, the seed was too far away, and it completely destroyed the computer into bits. Everyone felt a chill of "Oh shit, we're in so much trouble…" run down his or her spines as Suzune continued petting Fuzzy. Everyone stared in shock at the smoky piece of rubble, which was formerly a piece of magnificent technology. All the pictures Panda-Chan used to upload on her myspace, all word documents, all AMVs…history. And the seed of chaos was still in that same spot still blocked by extremely heavy rubble surrounding its premises.

"Hey, guys, what was that loud noise? It sounded just like a valuable piece of technology just exploded by something!" Panda-chan shouted from the bath upstairs. Everyone froze.

"N-no, of course not! Why would something impossible such as that happen?" Jin stuttered. There was an eerie silence throughout the room.

"Oh, okay! That's a relief! Cuz if any of your fingerprints were found on my mom's computer, your faces will be burned in acid..." Panda-chan replied after a minute.

"Oh…snap…" Kazune said. They all glared at Karin.

"I didn't know the target was so far away! I swear!" Karin said, knowing she was not guilty.

"Um…let's help Panda-chan with her bath, guys…" Michi said.

"Huh?"

"We must keep Panda-chan far from the destroyed mechanism as long as possible until the seed of chaos is destroyed, so, we must keep her upstairs until it's time for her rest. Shall we?" Michiru whispered to the clone of Professor Kujyou.

"Hmm…you're right. Cuz right now, we're in deep shit." Kazune said as he nervously glanced at the sizzling machine. Jin shook his head.

"No, if we all pitch in to fix this…somehow…Panda-chan won't notice anything different about the machinery. Right?" Jin stated.

"But wait, how about we go back in time with my Chrono's clock?" Karin asked.

"Then Panda-chan will get suspicious, besides, your Chrono's clock is slightly affected by the Seed of chaos…we don't want Panda-chan involved in anything…ahem…out of the ordinary, right?" Michiru exclaimed. Karin softly said "Oh" as she stared at the computer.

"We could use Jin-kun's idea and try to repair it!" Karin said. Right after those spoken words, the computer suddenly burst into flames as sparks flew all about the room and the computer turned to charcoal-colored dust.

"Yeah…that's a problem, there." Jin said nervously. The group stared at each other and went with Michiru's plan; get Panda-Chan away from the computer…period…

-

Even though Panda-Chan's house was quite small (Bigger than a shack, smaller than a mansion, you get my drift, right?), the group of Chu characters got lost just by going on the first floor…and Panda-Chan was on the second floor, bathing away, listening to her nano on her iFish. The group of Koge-Donbo concepted and illustrated characters heard the music of "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan.

"Follow the music! Go!" Kazune ordered. And, unfortunately, Karin got lost in the dining room, Jin ended up in the family room, Michiru accidentally locked himself up in a coat closet near the front door, and Kazune and Suzune reached the stairs where the music was louder. The song ended then "Breathe Today" by Flyleaf began playing.

"Up here, Suzune…" Kazune said. The two headed upstairs while Jin and Karin finally spotted them and followed them up…

"Um…hello? Guys…I'm kind of stuck in here…guys…Hanazono-san…Kujyou-kun…Kuga-kun…Suzune-kun…guys…. GUYS!" Michiru shouted desperately inside the coat closet. "It's pretty chilly in here…oh, what a comfy trench coat! This scarf will do well, too! Smashing! Some gloves!"

-

"Animal I have become" by Three Days Grace began playing while Panda-Chan sang along, washing her hair with Herbal Essences shampoo while Kazune and everyone else got close to the door. Kazune faced the two. He mouthed out "1…2…" while holding up his fingers. When he held up "3", they all charged in…but unfortunately for them, the door was locked, and they all fell to the ground. Panda-chan didn't seem to flinch in the tub and continued singing the awesome song.

"Ow…that hurt…a lot…" Jin groaned as his head began to bleed. Karin got up with a bruise on her cheek and then got out a bobby pin.

"Oh, that's really gonna help out a lot…girls are so dumb, thinking they're secret agents or something crappy like that…oh, look, a bobby pin is here to save the freaking day! I'll never understand the idiotic language of girls…I mean, they really think a stupid piece of metal in their hair is gonna help unlock a door—…" And right before Kazune could finish his chauvinistic statement, the door clicked as Karin creped it open slightly so a beam of light shone into the hall.

"You were saying before, Mr. Critic?" Karin snickered. Kazune glared and rolled his blue eyes.

"I-I was kidding the entire time, gosh…" Kazune lied.

"Sure you were…" Karin sweatdropped. Jin snickered…_My Goddess is attractive, very much so, but…Panda-chan…she's much more prettier when she's in reality than her anime self…heheh…maybe a little peek wouldn't hurt…heheheheh…_

"Take two…1…2…3! HYAAAAH!" Kazune, Karin, and Jin charged at the door, which broke, fell onto the ground. Panda-chan screamed loudly and attacked Kazune and Jin with the heavy, full, large conditioner bottle while she threw a towel over their heads and a smaller one over Suzune.

"PERVERTS! WHAT THE HELL? YOU GUYS ARE SO DISGUSTING!" Panda-chan kept throwing random items from the bath at the two teenage guys. One was a razor blade, which cut Jin's cheek, making him bleed.

"OH MY GOD! BLOOOOODDDDD!" Panda-chan screamed loudly once more. Panda-chan grabbed a towel from the closet and wrapped it around her before she put a band-aid on Jin's cheek, removed the towels off of the boy's heads. Then, she smacked them.

"Why the hell did you just barge into my bathroom? Especially when there was no warning and I was nude!" Panda-chan squealed like a rabid meowing dinosaur.

"You see…" Karin nervously giggled from behind the front door.

"Karin, no!" Kazune said, but it was too late.

"Big White Square went boom!" Suzune interrupted before Karin can continue. All that was heard was the song "Cancer" by my chemical romance being played, echoing throughout the bathroom. Panda-chan stared blankly at Suzune.

"Uh…sure…okay…" Panda-chan said. "Say, I know which wire was unplugged from the computer! The big, thick black one! I was too stupid to realize that earlier cuz I was all stressed out! I'll go on downstairs and fix it right now!" Panda-Chan, still in her pink towel, raced downstairs to the Realm.

"Uh-oh…" Everyone said in unison, even little Suzune-kun. Panda-chan's scream of horror was echoed throughout the evening…

-

"Fools, my mom is totally gonna murder me when she comes home in three weeks!" Panda-chan scolded the characters. Each one of them had bandages on them (except Suzune, of course!)…But wait, where was Michiru?

"Um…this closet is freezing!" Michiru shouted from the coat closet nearby. Panda-chan got off the couch in the family room and opened the door, stumbling out was Michiru, wearing hot pink gloves, a bright orange fluffy coat, a hot pink glittery scarf, and a light blue child snow cap. Panda-chan stared at Michiru in clueless-ness.

"Do I want to know, cross dresser?" Panda-chan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Please, keep it out of the subject…for my own sake…please…" Michi sighed.

"Suit yourself, this way, Michi," Panda-chan led him to the family room.

"Now, you guys owe a lot of money for that computer, that was EXPENSIVE, and one of my mother's best friends EVER! You guys will need to fix that, even if you destroy the seed of chaos you say is in there, right?" Jin sighed, Suzune blinked in confusion, Michiru also blinked while Kazune and Karin gave each other a glance.

"Since Karin-chan's Chrono's clock is affected by the Seed of chaos as well, I guess I have no other choice but to keep you guys here for a bit BEFORE my mom, dad, and older sister come back home. Got it?" Panda-chan asked. Karin and everyone else nodded.

"GOT IT?!"

"YES MA'AM!" Everyone saluted. Panda-chan nodded.

"This'll be fun, heheh…MICHI, MAKE ME A SANDWICH!"

-

Meanwhile…

"Excellent, our new version of the Seed of chaos was a brilliant success!" Rika said while she sat on Panda-chan's rooftop. Shingen and Kirio Karasuma sat beside her.

"We'll plant more chaos on these pitiful morsels and see what fun will come out! HAHAHAHA!"

-

To be continued!

-

Next time on _I'm pretty average!_

_Panda-Chan, Karin, Jin, Kazune, and Michiru head off to school…where they encounter the life of Panda-chan's 8__th__ grade life. And to add to it, Rika plants a "Mini-seed" and her target is Panda-chan…where Panda-chan switches bodies with Suzune! How will this little boy get through the day without being tardied or failing the huge math test?_

_-_

_Hey! PANDA FLASH!_

_I decided to make a fanfic about me and the Chu characters, since I think KcK Chu is a cool manga, I think, in my opinion, better than the original! No, the computer is not destroyed, I'm actually resting my knee upon her while typing this, and I love her as much as my mother loves her hehe…_

_So…next is school…fun…this should be exhilarating, heheh, big word_

_Next chapter will be up soon, and that is a fact!_

_-da Panda!_


	2. Normal School Day

Chapter Two- Normal School Day

--

Panda-chan awoke to her least favorite noise…a happy tune on her cell phone that was used as an alarm clock. She hit the snooze button so she could rest for 5 more minutes…and 5 more quiet minutes after that…she finally got up and got dressed (she takes showers at night for her hair's sake) in a red jacket with a yellow tank top, jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Wake up everyone…" She mumbled while eating her Fruit Loops. No one woke up…except Karin who was already awake…with bloodshot eyes staring straight at the ceiling.

"Too much caffeine or what?" Panda-chan asked Karin. Karin shivered.

"You have no idea how much these freaks snore…especially Michi…he sounds like a garbage truck!" Karin said loudly, awaking the three snoring men and child.

"Ah, what a good night's rest!" Kazune exclaimed as he stretched. Jin and Michiru thought the same while Suzune was still sleepy. Karin glared at them.

"You're all lucky I'm tired." She mumbled as she stomped upstairs to change clothes. The guys shrugged as they followed her up to change their clothes as well, since they were all still in god form as they first came in Panda-chan's home through the computer.

--

After arranging hair and make-up and all that other morning crap, the group of friends left for the bus. It was actually a nice day outside, about 56 degrees or so, not bad after having 30 degree weather most of the time. The bus roared down the hill, rap music pouring out of the windows, as kids threw butter knives out of the windows.

"Are they allowed to do that?" Kazune asked sweatdropping.

"Nope." Panda-chan sighed. The group shook their heads and got on the bus, where they sat in front of some nerds talking about weapons and spacecraft crap.

"Everyone's staring at us." Jin whispered to Panda-chan through the cheesiest smile he could make. It was true, every eye was peering down at the new group of Koge-Donbo illustrated characters, either in fright or just "Who the crap?".

"Yeah, that's cuz you're all freaks." Panda-chan responded. Jin shrugged.

"Oh, well, at least I'm the sexiest freak on here." He said proudly. Panda-chan sweatdropped.

--

After going through torture by listening to atrocious music, the bus made it to school. Panda-chan led her friends to her locker, more people staring down on them then ever. She did the combination and opened it…um…the bottom part didn't budge…this got Panda-chan very angry. She gritted her teeth into the available part of the locker, pulled on it…until it opened. Textbooks and papers tumbled onto Michiru and Jin.

"Oops, sorry guys!" Panda-chan said innocently. Jin scowled at her while Michi was barely alive underneath a French textbook. While that happened, the author handed Karin a folded piece of white paper.

"This is my schedule, and those are all of my classes. If you have any questions, just ask me!" The author exclaimed happily as she grabbed some books and binders and handed them to Kazune to carry for her. She slammed her locker shut and walked to her first period, science. She sat at her table while everyone grabbed chairs and surrounded the author. The teacher, Mrs. B (I will only use a few of my teachers names in this, FYI) walked in and stopped her tracks when she saw the colorful group of anime characters.

"Um…who are they, Annie?" Mrs. B asked. Panda-chan groaned at someone using her real name, but she knew more of that was coming later in the day.

"Um…well…foreign exchange students!" The clueless author finally said.

"From?"

"Japan…Tokyo, Japan…they can speak English though…" Panda-chan then grabbed Karin and began patting her head. "But, they're _special_." Panda-chan whispered. Karin gave the author a scowl and sat back down in her seat. Mrs. B, before falling for the excuse, then noticed little Suzune.

"And that is…?"

"My cousin's friend's uncle's nephew we're taking care of." Kazune thought of. He would just easily say "Me and Karin's son!", but he kept it safe and un-distracting instead of revealing the unbelievable truth, especially since the two of them were only thirteen years old.

"Oh…make sure they don't cause any problems during the lab, all right?" Mrs. B waddled out of the room to speak to a group of other science teachers about the lab today before she returned.

"All right everyone, please don't mind our guests today. Anyway, today's lab is finding fingerprints. We will use this black powder. I'll tell you this now that this black powder is really messy and it gets everywhere. Try not to get it on any white clothes, thank you," Panda-chan glanced over at Kazune, Karin, Michiru, and Suzune, who all wore white (the three teens had their summer uniforms on), while Jin was lucky and wore his red plaid pants and black buttoned up shirt. Mrs. B continued with the lecture and instructions. "Go around the room and place a SMALL AMOUNT of black powder on that item and try to get fingerprints off with this tape. You're all working individually so try not to talk that much, you may begin now." Everyone bustled with their little container of black powder and started dabbing small bits of it on books, desks, and even pens and pencils. Panda-chan led her friends to the glass cabinets near the back of the room where outdoor project materials were held in.

"What exactly are you doing in science class?" Michiru asked putting a small dab of black powder on the glass.

"CSI stuff, crime scene investigation. It's really fun, tomorrow we're gonna do blood spatter!" Panda-chan said. Karin got chills after Panda-chan said blood spatter. "Since our school is too over-protective with this crap, we're only doing red paint. Sucks, huh?" Karin had a sigh of relief, accidentally dropping the black powder on the ground. It went EVERYWHERE.

"Karin, look what you did!" Panda-chan stammered angrily at the goddess. Karin didn't say anything because the black powder, one spec, got on her new shoes. She then went on a murderous rampage, knocking over students like a bowling ball and its pins.

"If that black powder landed on her uniform, Karin probably would've murdered you." Kazune said, not realizing Mrs. B was yelling at them. Meanwhile, out in the hall.

"That girl…she's supporting Karin and her little friends! She does not deserve to be loved!" Rika said. She giggled evilly as she had a mini-Seed of chaos, not as large as the one still stuck in the author's computer, but big enough to cause problems.

"Oh, God, please, open the door!" Rika chanted while the seed of chaos floated slowly towards Panda-chan. "Huh? What's that kid doing on her leg?" Rika thought. Suzune was crying in fear from his mom going crazy in the room and clenched on Panda-chan's leg.

"Hey, is that a--?" Jin noticed the purple glow of the seed of chaos, but before he could finish his statement, it disappeared inside of Panda-chan. The whole room glowed, even though the glow was only visible to the kamika and author…and later…it ended.

"Are you all right, Panda-chan?" Kazune asked helping his friend up…he sweatdropped at her when she was crying…wait…Panda-chan was **crying**? Uh-oh…

"WHAT THE HELL? I'M SO FRICKIN SHORT!" Suzune yelled loudly in Panda-chan's rebellious voice. Everyone gasped in horror at what had happened…Suzune and Panda-chan switched bodies.

"This brings back unfond memories…" Jin sighed. Kazune agreed with him, since a seed of chaos did the same with Jin and Kazune-kun, even though Panda-chan's voice was in Suzune while Suzune's voice was in Panda-chan.

"This is not good! I have a math test today, a French quiz and a—OH MY GOD!" Suzune (Panda-chan) screamed. People in the science class didn't seem to notice the outbursts of the group and kept working through all of this commotion.

"What? What is it?" Michiru asked.

"My crush…he's…in my next class…I sit next to him…we talk all the time…" Said Panda-chan sadly. She angrily tugged on Suzune's favorite rabbit hat and stomped the ground in fury.

"Suzune will talk to crush!" Suzune said happily, finally halting his tears. "Just leave it all to me!" He put a happy fist to his chest…accidentally hitting one of Panda-chan's…you know. He blinked and looked down.

"These are weird…" He exclaimed. Panda-chan was about to slap her own body, but knowing Suzune was in it, she just gently pulled his fist away from the bosom.

"Um…please don't…not in public…okay, so, what are we gonna do? Surely, no one's going to believe me when I say that I'm trapped in a child's body, how is Suzune going to do on the test he has to take and how—Suzune! I told you to stop doing that!" Panda-chan scolded the little boy who was still amused with Panda-chan's female-ness. He stopped touching. "I bet Suzune can't write, too!" Panda-chan finished her statement. Everyone thought for a moment.

"We'll eventually think of something…hopefully…" Kazune said. Panda-chan sighed and glanced over at Suzune, who was about to touch Panda-chan's female-ness in curiosity again. She sweatdropped.

"Return to your seats!" Mrs. B called back. As soon as everyone sat down, Suzune in Panda-chan's body falling because he forgot he was tall and stepped on the stool and fell, the bell rang for the next period…language arts…the period where Panda-chan's crush was in.

"Oh, God, just kill me now!" Panda-chan whimpered. (For those who decided to just skip around the story and are confused, I'm in Suzune's body while Suzune is in my body. When I say Panda-chan, picture me in Suzune's body when I say Suzune, picture Suzune in my body with his squeaky voice coming out, okay? Okay…hope that ended the confusion…) The group walked outside as Panda-chan led the way to her next class in the tiny little body of Suzune's…being Suzune was actually pretty nice. People gawked in cuteness and made way for the five-year old (he's five, right?) while everyone, not knowing the toddler was truly inside of the author, trampled over her. Karin held Suzune's hand, which people wondered, "_Are those girls…ugh!"_ as the group continued to the classroom. Mrs. McCue was waiting outside, greeting the students.

"Foreign exchange students." Panda-chan said. Mrs. McCue blinked at what the little child said. They entered the classroom anyway. Panda-chan led Suzune to where she usually sat.

"When he talks, try not to say anything stupid…okay?" Panda-chan said calmly. She crouched on a metal book holder underneath the desk and just waited for the moment to come…when he would enter the room…saying "What up, Chess?" Ugh, this is not good.

After a couple minutes, more people came inside, seeing the "foreign exchange students" sit near the computers by the windows, as they began to wonder. Some of the girls were absorbed in each boy's beauty, the sexy blonde boy, the sexy British boy, and the sexy idol boy. Girls also gawked at Panda-chan, seeing the little body of Suzune. They hugged her, without knowing they were really hugging a student in the class. Finally, he came in. His name was Marco, and he was H-O-T! He had brown hair, similar to Michiru's but not as long, but long enough bangs to almost cover his eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and jeans and black tennis shoes as he gave Suzune a smile. He also looked over at the girls, glomping Panda-chan, who was saying, "Help…me…" When the girls finally let go of her, she sighed and lip synced along with what Marco was about to say.

"What up, Chess?" He smiled. Suzune blinked.

"Me good!" Suzune answered. Panda-chan slapped her forehead and crawled into a tight ball under her desk. Marco blinked then laughed.

"I love your answer, Chess! Hahaha!" He kept laughing. _Okie-dokie, I have no idea what happened there, but at least I was spared in the beginning…c'mon Suzune-kun, don't make a fool out of me! _Panda-chan thought under the desk.

Mrs. McCue entered the room. "All right, everyone, we have foreign exchanged students over there, give them full respect…and…we're having a pop quiz today!" Mrs. McCue exclaimed happily. Panda-chan gasped and fell out of the book holder. For some reason, when children get hurt, they feel more pain. A bump on a head felt more like falling off the Empire State Building. Panda-chan started to cry madly. Karin shook her head and sweatdropped while walking over to the child.

"How old are you again?" She whispered while picking up Panda-chan.

"Shut up, Karin-chan…" Panda-chan glared through tears. Girls in the class felt bad for the toddler and got him some band-aids while Mrs. McCue continued.

"Good luck, this is really easy and things we reviewed in class for weeks. Everyone should pass!" Mrs. McCue said. Panda-chan gasped again, and cried even more for the humiliation she was going to get when she would get a zero out of ten. Then, she sparked an idea! If she pretended to color pictures on pieces of paper, she would actually write out the answers and give them to Suzune! Panda-chan waddled over in the little body of Suzune's and tugged on her skirt. She conjured up her best imitation of Suzune.

"Me wanna draw! You have cwayons?" Panda-chan asked innocently. Mrs. McCue couldn't say no to Suzune's innocence and brought him back a pack of crayons…and the back of the small slip of paper where the pop quiz was on. Panda-chan grabbed a purple crayon and scribbled down each answer.

Meanwhile, Suzune stared blankly at the quiz. About half of the class was done, even Marco…then…poke…poke…_Panda-chan never told me what __**these**_ _are! They are weird, but kinda cool! _Suzune thought. He kept poking at one of the two female-ism of Panda-chan…and unfortunately, Marco saw Suzune poking out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing?" He asked Suzune. Suzune said nothing, then finally answered.

"Shh, isn't this fun?" Suzune shushed him as he continued poking. Panda-chan saw what he was doing, dropped her crayon, and marched over to where Suzune was.

"I TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN TO STOP THAT! THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT! OH MY GOD! I HATE TO BE YELLING AT SOMETHING THIS ADORABLE, BUT YOU'RE INVADING A WOMAN'S BODY! SO NOT COOL!" Panda-chan yelled, avoiding harming the child. Suzune pulled his hand from Panda-chan's chest and said nothing…uh-oh…he was about to cry…even worse.

"Ugh…I mean…um…er…kidding!" Panda-chan said. Suzune shook his head.

"Me taking test! You shut up!" Suzune yelled back. Panda-chan sighed and walked over on Marco's desk, blushing. He looked so good today…

"Please excuse my friend here…he, I mean, _she's _special today. Never know what pills she's going to take tomorrow…eheh…" Panda-chan said. _Only if he would know I'm here and not the cuteness acting like a fool right next to him!_ Marco gawked at the cuteness and patted Panda-chan's head.

"It's okay, little guy, she said she's strange before…which is why I think she's kind of cute, actually…" He whispered. Panda-chan blushed…was it really true? Did he really…? Panda-chan jumped off the desk carefully while sneaking Suzune the answers from under the desk. After writing them down, Suzune finally finished and flipped over the test.

"Me thought me was dead!" Suzune said. Marco kept laughing at Suzune's behavior, Panda-chan was always shy to him and never acted like this! And while that was happening, Panda-chan walked over to her friends sitting at the computers.

"Marco said…Marco said I was…" Then…deep inside the two bodies…the mini-seed of chaos was overflowed with love…and it broke. The purple glow that only Karin and the gang saw as well as Panda-chan came out and shattered into little pieces until it faded into nothing. Suzune felt his soul go through the air as well as Panda-chan as they exchanged to their regular bodies. Panda-chan blinked…her past-shoulder length hair, her height, her clothes, her…um…Suzune's amusement…they were all back! Love worked! The bell rang loudly as the students bustled out of the room. Panda-chan smiled as she and Marco talked about their favorite things before departing to their lockers. Walking next to him, side by side, his strong scent of cologne…it was all back.

"So, um, what happened back there?" Marco asked Panda-chan. She blushed.

"Um…sugar high…" She thought up of. They kept discussing many things, like anime, for example. Then, they somehow babbled on about electric guitars.

"You should get one." He said.

"I want one so bad, but, my allowance is not even close to the price of the guitar I want!" Panda-chan groaned in sadness.

"That sucks. But when you do get one, I'll give you lessons!" He said happily. Panda-chan blushed. Karin and the others stayed behind, listening to the conversation. Jin glanced over at Karin.

"I'll give you lessons, my goddess." He said. He puckered his lips, close to her cheek…

"Um, I must say, what on earth are you doing?" Michiru asked. Jin's lips, without even knowing it, were accidentally near Michiru's cheek! Jin screamed and ran away to Panda-chan's locker.

"Don't mind my friend, Jin-kun, he's _special…_as well as all the people behind me…" Panda-chan said. Karin and everyone except Suzune gave a scowl or glare at her. Marco laughed.

"I understand…well, see ya Chess!" He waved goodbye to his friend as she waved back. She squealed in happiness.

"I've got to get an electric guitar now! I just have to!" Panda-chan said happily. Jin was at Panda-chan's locker, gasping for breath.

"HOW THE HELL DID MICHIRU GET WHERE MY GODDESS WAS?" Jin asked angrily. Michiru shook his head.

"Ask yourself that question, Jin…" Michiru sweatdropped. Karin held Panda-chan's books as they walked to their next period, G.O.A.L. G.O.A.L was a class about speeches, you had to pick a topic out of a hat, could be anything from camping to MTV, think of 30 seconds on what to say about that topic, and have one minute for that explanation. Panda-chan sat in her seat as Ms. T was at her desk.

"All right, class, I will randomly choose people today to perform your demonstrative speeches. And to start is…" She picked a boy's name and his random topic was Michael Jackson. While he stuttered at his stupid speech, the group of friends whispered.

"Your teacher hasn't noticed us yet, will she pick us?" Kazune asked. Karin nodded in agreement with her husband.

"Since Ms. T's harsh that way, I'm afraid so." Panda-chan sighed. After the speech was ended with "He likes little boys…" Ms. T finally noticed the colorful group in the back corner.

"Who are they, Annie?"

"Foreign exchange students." Panda-chan exclaimed.

"From?"

"Oh, they love speeches!" Panda-chan changed subject. Ms. T nodded.

"Why don't they try out the demonstrative speeches then?" Panda-chan snickered.

"Damn her…she's the one who's making us speak, not the teacher…" Kazune said to himself angrily…

The speeches they did were odd…very odd…Michiru had Jamie Lynn Spears, Karin had speedos, Kazune did his topic on ice-skating while Jin did contact lenses. The class ended and the class headed to fourth period.

"What's next? Let us do topics on people we don't even know exist?" Michiru said irritably. Panda-chan shook her head.

"Nope, tech. Ed! The class where you do absolutely nothing but cut wood!" Panda-chan responded. Everyone sighed gloomily.

They reached the basement of the school where the two Tech. Ed rooms were, one was for wood shop and another for computer based projects. The group sat at a circular table, where many dangerous items were.

"Try not to touch these, they have buzz saws, scrapers, and other sharp crap back there." Panda-chan said…Suzune, however did not listen, and was pressing all the green buttons, thinking they were toys instead of important pieces of machinery.

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" He exclaimed happily. However, it was no longer fun when the tube vacuum was turned on and it was sucking in Suzune's little body.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" He screeched. While the commotion was going on, Rika giggled.

"What shall I do next?" Rika snickered.

To be continued!

Next chapter, more school! French, social studies with a gay teacher, and the chaos in Tech. Ed, and what happens when Kazune and Jin compete with each other in dodge ball? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
